Déraille
by Enhilaa
Summary: Moi je trainais près des rails avec un pote. Toi t'étais toujours monté sur le toit de la baraque. Tout ce que je vais te dire tu le sais surement déjà. En fait je me suis toujours senti bien avec toi. [AU] [Rating M par précaution pour les thèmes abordés]


A Pirate Cosmique, dont le style et les thèmes d'une de ses fanfictions m'ont fortement inspirés. Cette fanfiction est pour moi une sorte d'hommage à son art que je trouve magnifique. J'ignore si elle passera par ici, mais je tenais à la remercier pour la joie que la lire m'a apporté.

A Saorie-chan, qui m'a fait découvrir et apprécier ce magnifique pairing. L'illustration que j'ai utilisé est un aesthetic qu'elle a fait après avoir lu ma fanfiction ( hetaliaes . tumblr ).

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

* * *

 _La nuit était déjà bien avancée, l'albinos s'assit sur le muret délimitant le bord du pont, les jambes pendant dans le vide. La nuit était fraiche, mais agréable. Soudain un bruit retentit au loin. Puis peu de temps après, à quelques mètres sous ses pieds, un train passa, avec son bruit lourd et régulier, sa vitesse qui veut vous entrainer. L'adolescent leva la tête, au-dessus de lui s'étendait le ciel étoilé. Quelques nuages étaient dispersés dans le bleu de la nuit. La Lune était presque pleine et éclairait le ciel. Derrière le garçon, il y avait un vieux lampadaire qui grésillait. Une multitude de bestioles s'amassait et voletait autour de l'ampoule qui les rendait folles. Gilbert ouvrit le vieux calepin qu'il avait apporté._

Tout ce que je vais te dire tu le sais surement déjà. Donc ce que j'écris pourrait paraitre totalement con et inutile, mais comme c'est une idée que j'ai eu elle est forcément bien.

Je sais même plus trop quand c'était la première fois que je t'ai vu. Je me souviens juste qu'on allait au même endroit quand on séchait les cours. C'était un coin paumé de notre petit bled de campagne. Y avait comme une baraque abandonnée pas loin de la voie ferrée. Je crois que c'était une ancienne gare ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est ce que les gens disaient. En tout cas ça ressemblait plus à rien, la plupart des vitres du bâtiment étaient pétées et y avait de l'herbe dégueulasse qui débordait de la gouttière. Et puis ça puait, ça c'était peut-être parce que tout le monde pissait contre les murs. Mais on était tranquille quand on se posait là-bas. Parfois y avait des gamins qui venaient jouer à côté, c'était les seuls à venir nous faire chier. Nous on leur balançait des trucs pour les faire se barrer, parfois on en chopait un et on récupérait un peu de fric en le faisant flipper. Mais on le faisait pas trop souvent, on voulait pas qu'ils caftent à leurs vieux.

La baraque en elle-même j'y allais pas vraiment. Moi je trainais près des rails avec un pote. On avait pas vraiment le droit d'être là, c'était dangereux à ce qui parait, mais nous ça nous faisait kiffer. En été le Soleil nous tapait sur la gueule mais on s'en fichait un peu. On faisait rien, on passait le temps. Quitte à rien foutre on trouvait qu'on était mieux à le faire dehors plutôt qu'au fond d'une salle de classe super moche.

Toi t'étais toujours monté sur le toit de la baraque. J'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi tu te faisais chier à monter là-haut. Je crois qu'on a du se foutre de ta gueule une fois ou deux. J'étais comme ça, quand je comprenais pas un truc, j'en riais. Et toi je te comprenais pas. T'avais des amis au lycée, enfin des gens avec qui tu trainais, mais quand tu séchais t'étais souvent tout seul. On te voyait grimper le long du mur du bâtiment et tu disparaissais sur le toit. En s'éloignant on pouvait te voir parfois, t'étais assis là-haut comme si t'étais seul au monde. Ça faisait un peu plan de films pourris pour adolescentes, surtout avec ta dégaine de tombeur.

Je crois que je t'aurais jamais parlé si l'autre con avec qui je trainais, Antonio il s'appelait je crois, avait pas déménagé. A cause de ça, je me retrouvais comme un débile à sécher tout seul. C'est pas que j'avais pas d'autres potes. Mais les autres c'était pas pareil. Avec Antonio on se comprenait. Tu vois, c'était le genre de gars, je pouvais rester avec lui à me faire chier pendant des heures, c'était cool quand même. Mais là je me faisais chier tout seul et c'était moins drôle. Alors un jour en te voyant perché là-haut j'ai décidé d'aller te voir, j'avais vraiment rien d'autre à foutre. Je crois qu'à la base je voulais juste aller te faire chier histoire de passer le temps. J'ai galéré à monter, pourtant je t'avais vu faire plein de fois, ça avait pas l'air compliqué. Je crois que je me suis même pété la gueule à un moment, mais comme t'avais pas vu ça allait. Enfin, je crois que t'avais rien vu. J'ai essayé d'arriver de façon stylée sans paraitre trop essoufflé ou quoi. Mais comme je venais de me ramasser dans la boue juste avant, je me souviens juste que j'avais le cul trempé et que c'était pas agréable. Je me suis approché de toi et je crois que t'as même pas relevé la tête. T'avais dû me reconnaitre et comme les rares fois où je t'avais adressé la parole ça avait été pour me foutre de toi, tu voulais peut-être juste pas me parler.

Tu griffonnais sur un calepin premier prix, je me suis assis à côté de toi et comme tu disais toujours rien je t'ai demandé ce que tu foutais. Tu m'as dit que t'écrivais des poèmes. Déjà que t'avais plus ou moins une dégaine de pédale, ça m'a achevé. Je suis parti en fou-rire et je crois que t'as pas aimé parce que tu m'as foutu un pain dans la gueule. J'ai surement dû te le rendre. Je me souviens même plus.

Le lendemain j'avais pas prévu de retourner te voir. Je m'étais posé dans ce qui était censé être de l'herbe et je balançais des cailloux vers la voie. Le but c'était de viser entre les rails, ou de les toucher. Mais je me suis vite lassé, tout semblait casse-couilles depuis que l'autre s'était barré.

Alors j'ai à nouveau escaladé cette putain de baraque. Cette fois j'ai réussi du premier coup, j'étais plutôt fier. J'étais certain que toi t'avais dû mettre bien plus de temps que moi à trouver pile la bonne technique pour monter facilement. C'était un vieux mur en pierres et y avait des trous dedans, le tout c'était de se souvenir des bonnes prises.

T'étais toujours avec ton calepin à la con, mais il était ouvert à côté de toi. Tu regardais l'horizon en fumant une clope. Ça devait être le soir parce que dans mon souvenir le ciel était orange. Puis ça m'étonnerait pas de ta part que tu aimes les coucher de Soleil. Y avait du vent, et de dos avec tes cheveux longs je trouvais que tu ressemblais un peu à une fille.

Je me suis posé à côté de toi mais cette fois j'ai fermé ma gueule. Je regardais les oiseaux voler en piaillant, je trouvais ça joli. Au bout de quelques minutes, tu m'as tendu ton paquet de cigarettes, sans rien dire, juste comme ça. Je crois que je voulais t'impressionner ou un truc du genre, mais je l'ai pas pris et je t'ai dit que je fumais que de la beuh. Je crois que je voulais voir la tête que tu ferais en découvrant que t'étais moins cool que moi. Mais ça a foiré en beauté parce que t'as sorti un petit sachet de ta poche, tu me l'as jeté sur les genoux en disant que je devais me le rouler moi-même, et que tu m'en filerais qu'un. C'est là que je me suis dit que finalement t'étais peut-être pas aussi chiant que t'en avais l'air. Au final je t'ai redonné ton sachet d'herbe et je t'ai pris une clope. Je crois que tu m'as souri à ce moment-là. Un sourire en coin, avec les yeux qui semblent rigoler. Je me suis senti un peu con, mais je me sentais bien en même temps. En fait je me suis toujours senti bien avec toi.

Je suis revenu le jour d'après, puis celui d'après aussi. Au début on se disait pas grand-chose, puis après on a parlé des cours, parce que c'est le seul truc qu'on avait en commun. On disait que c'était de la merde. Puis on a parlé de nos parents, et on disait que c'était des cons. Puis on a parlé de la société. Enfin toi surtout t'en as parlé, tu disais qu'elle était pourrie et qu'elle laissait aucune place à la personnalité des gens. Moi j'y avais jamais réfléchi. Entre temps tu m'avais appris à rouler des joins et je me sentais tellement doué que j'avais l'impression de le faire dès que je pouvais, de passer mes journées à faire ça, en parlant avec toi. Je roulais les miens, puis les tiens, je m'appliquais. J'avais vraiment du temps à perdre. Régulièrement je t'apportais un peu de fric et t'allais racheter ce qu'il fallait, en en prenant pour toi aussi. On faisait comme ça parce que je savais pas à qui tu achetais.

Je me souviens d'un jour où je t'ai demandé si je pouvais lire un de tes poèmes. T'as feuilleté un peu ton cahier, puis tu m'en as montré un en disant que c'était ton préféré. Ça parlait d'une fleur qui voulait grandir et pousser jusqu'à toucher une comète dont elle était amoureuse. Je me suis dit que tu devais être bien défoncé quand t'avais écrit ça. Mais j'ai quand même trouvé ça joli. J'ai peut-être trouvé ça joli parce que je savais que c'était toi qui l'avais écrit. Ça se trouve on l'aurait lu en cours de français j'aurais trouvé ça trop chiant.

Un jour t'es venu chez moi et je t'ai fait écouter quelques trucs. J'aimais bien la musique, surtout le rock. Ma mère t'as dû la croiser une ou deux fois. Mais elle bosse tout le temps, et quand elle bosse pas elle pionce, moi-même je la vois jamais. Je t'ai fait écouter mes groupes préférés, puis je t'ai dit que j'aimerais bien avoir une guitare. Qu'un jour je serai une star comme on voit dans les films, avec pleins de nanas et tout. Tu m'as écouté parler, longtemps. J'avais pas l'impression de te faire chier, et c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'écoutait. Puis tu m'as dit que tu viendrais me voir en concert quand je serai célèbre. J'ai trouvé ça gentil.

Après t'es venu souvent à la maison, et je venais chez toi aussi. Mais ta mère était là, et elle t'engueulait parce que tu allais pas en cours. Un jour je t'ai dit que quand j'étais petit ma mère m'avait fait prendre des cours de flûte traversière. C'est elle qui avait choisi. Tu m'as demandé si j'aimais bien. J'ai pas trop su quoi répondre, parce que c'est un peu nul comme instrument, c'est pas franchement viril. Mais au fond j'aimais bien en jouer, je me suis un peu forcé à arrêter en grandissant, puis ma mère gueulait tout le temps quand j'en jouais parce que je l'empêchais de dormir. C'était totalement con, parce que c'est elle qui avait voulu que j'en fasse à la base. Tu m'as demandé si je l'avais toujours. Je t'ai dit que oui, alors tu m'as demandé de te faire écouter. En fait c'était super moche parce que ça faisait des années que je l'avais pas touchée. Mais je te revois encore en train de me regarder galérer, un bédo à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Après, tu m'as dit que tu me trouvais beau quand je jouais. J'ai trouvé ça super bizarre qu'un mec dise ça à un autre mec. Je commençais vraiment à me demander si t'étais pas PD. Je sais même plus si j'avais répliqué quelque chose ou pas, au fond je m'en foutais que tu sois homo, je t'aimais bien quand même.

On passait pas mal de temps chez moi, mais le bâtiment abandonné près de la voie ferrée était toujours l'endroit où on était le plus souvent. Une fois on était parti là-bas, on y était resté tard et il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Mais une pluie comme j'en avais jamais vu. On s'était réfugié à l'intérieur, on était déjà à moitié trempé. On s'était assis contre un mur l'un à côté de l'autre et on avait regardé la pluie tomber. On aurait dit un mur d'eau qui tombait du toit, c'était pas moche, c'était pas beau non plus. Il faisait assez froid, c'était surement du au fait qu'on était trempé. La pluie ne s'est pas calmée de la nuit.

J'ai voulu rentrer à un moment, quitte à prendre l'eau dans la gueule sur tout le trajet et choper la crève. Mais tu t'étais endormi, et ta tête était venue s'appuyer sur mon épaule. J'ai jamais su si tu t'en étais rendu compte. J'ai pas bougé, je voulais pas te réveiller, et j'aimais bien l'odeur de tes cheveux. Je me sentais apaisé.

Puis y a cet après-midi, t'avais cueilli des pâquerettes je sais pas trop pourquoi. Elles poussaient un peu partout près de la voie. L'été y avait quelques coquelicots aussi, mais là y en avait pas. Des pâquerettes y en avaient souvent, dès le printemps. T'avais commencé à faire un tas à côté de moi, j'y prêtais pas une grande attention. Je devais faire autre chose, peut-être que j'étais sur mon tel à écouter de la musique ou quelque chose comme ça. T'en cueillais quelques-unes, tu venais les jeter dans le tas et tu recommençais. A la fin t'avais ratissé quelques mètres carrés autour de nous. T'es revenu t'asseoir près de moi, et t'en as pris une dans le tas, tu lui as arraché ses pétales un à un. Après tu l'as reposée par terre en concluant « Julie ne m'aime pas ». T'en a pris une autre, « Kelly m'aime ! Un peu. » La troisième c'était Salomé, elle t'aimait à la folie. T'as fait toutes les filles de la classe comme ça. Puis quand t'as eu fini t'as commencé à faire les garçons, je crois que t'as jeté un regard vers moi en commençant, peut-être que tu voulais voir ma réaction. Mais j'en ai pas vraiment eu, ça m'avait pas surpris, j'ai même pas dû remarquer tout de suite de t'avais commencé à citer des prénoms masculins. Je t'écoutais plus vraiment, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le mien de prénom. Pendant tout le temps où t'as décortiqué cette pauvre fleur, j'essayais de faire comme si j'écoutais pas vraiment. J'avais l'impression que tu allais beaucoup moins vite que pour toutes les autres.

\- … à la folie, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie, un peu, beaucoup.

Puis tu t'es tu. Je me suis retourné vers toi :

\- Évidemment que je t'aime beaucoup, t'es mon meilleur pote !

Tu me souriais, on aurait dit que tu te foutais un peu de moi. J'ai baisé les yeux vers tes mains, il en restait un de putain de pétale. Tu l'as enlevé délicatement en murmurant « Passionnément… » sensuellement. Beaucoup trop sensuellement. J'ai jamais su comment tu faisais ça. J'ai dû rougir, mais je me suis pas démonté. Je me suis redressé et je t'ai plaqué contre le sol en me plaçant au-dessus de toi et je t'ai dit :

\- Une passion incontrôlable. Je pourrais te prendre ici et maintenant !

Puis j'ai rigolé, fallait pas qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté, c'était juste une vanne. Tu as ri aussi, tes yeux ils étaient magiques quand tu riais, ils brillaient encore plus que les pierres bleues dans les vitrines des bijouteries de luxe. Puis tu t'es accroché à moi en gueulant : « Oh oui mon amooouur ! » en te marrant.

En vrai j'aimais bien être dans tes bras, c'est à la fois doux et fort, j'y étais bien. Puis tu m'as fait rouler sur le côté pour pouvoir te rasseoir. T'as attrapé une fleur dans ton tas et tu me l'as tendue.

\- Tiens, essaie.

\- Je le fais pour qui ? J'ai personne vraiment en vue.

\- On s'en fiche, prends n'importe qui.

T'as encore souri en me la mettant presque de force dans la main. J'ai commencé à lui enlever ses pétales, sans rien dire. Je suis tombé sur « un peu », mais comme j'avais choisi personne je m'en fichais. Je me suis fait la réflexion que c'était peut-être un peu triste que j'ai personne à choisir. Mon moral est redescendu d'un coup, mais tu m'as sorti de mes pensées rapidement :

\- J'ai soif. Passe-moi une bière.

J'ai roulé jusqu'au pack qu'on avait laissé un mètre plus loin et je t'en ai passé une après l'avoir ouverte et avoir bu une gorgé dedans. Cet après-midi-là il était cool, je crois que ça a été un de mes préférés.

Tu t'étais fait une bague, en entortillant la tige d'une pâquerette je sais pas trop comment. T'étais doué avec tes mains. J'ai essayé de faire pareil, mais j'ai juste réussi à en faire de la bouillie de la pauvre fleur. Même en essayant 4 ou 5 fois. Du coup t'as fini par m'en faire une. Et je veux pas être méchant mais au final la mienne elle était plus belle que la tienne.

Tu m'as dit que c'était dommage que ces bagues soient éphémères. Mais que c'était aussi ce qui faisait leur beauté. Moi je savais même pas ce que ça voulait dire éphémère. Des fois je te trouvais intelligent.

On se voyait comme ça tous les jours, puis toutes les nuits aussi, et rapidement on se quittait plus du tout. Parfois ma mère elle en avait marre, parce qu'on était pas toujours très silencieux. Du coup on allait chez toi quelques jours avant que ta mère nous engueule aussi, puis on recommençait comme ça. C'était sympa. Y a un soir on a voulu se rouler des joints, mais on avait plus assez d'herbe. Quand ça arrivait je te donnais un peu de fric, pour payer ma part et t'allais en racheter le lendemain ou dans les jours qui suivaient. Mais là, quand je te l'ai donné, t'as marqué un temps, puis tu m'as demandé :

\- T'as déjà essayé autre chose ?

Sur le coup j'ai pas vraiment compris, puis tu m'as dit que les prix de l'extasie étaient pas trop hauts, que le gars qui te refilait l'herbe pouvait en trouver, que t'avais déjà essayé quelques fois et que ça avait été les meilleures soirées de ta vie. J'ai eu comme un pressentiment bizarre, peut-être parce que t'avais l'air un peu trop enthousiaste. Puis tu m'as dit que ça serait qu'une fois de temps en temps, et qu'une fois ça faisait pas de mal, que si j'aimais pas on en reprendrait pas. Puis t'avais l'air tellement heureux de me faire découvrir ça, je pouvais pas dire non. Et vu ce que tu disais ça avait franchement l'air cool.

On en a pas reparlé pendant longtemps, j'avais totalement oublié. Puis les rares fois où j'y repensais, je me disais que t'avais dû changer d'avis. Et un jour en cherchant je sais plus quoi, dans un de tes tiroirs je suis tombé sur un petit sachet avec quelques pilules multicolores dedans, ça ressemblait à des vieux bonbons, mais je suis pas con. J'ai hésité à t'en chourer, juste un, comme ça, pour voir, mais je l'ai pas fait.

Un jour qu'on était près de la voie ferrée et qu'on avait un peu bu, j'ai voulu te montrer quelque chose. C'était un jeu auquel je jouais régulièrement depuis le collège avec Antonio. Faut mettre un truc sur la voie et quand le train arrive, traverser en chopant le truc. Avec Antonio on utilisait une bouteille en général. Du coup j'en ai mis une vide au milieu de la voie et on a attendu. Y avait un passage à niveau pas loin, quand un train arrive, il fait un boucan d'enfer. Quand je l'ai entendu je t'ai dit de pas bouger, et je suis allé de l'autre côté. Je t'ai fait un grand sourire, vu ta tête je crois que tu commençais à comprendre le but du truc. Je me suis concentré un peu, c'était pas facile parce que ma tête tournait, puis quand le train est arrivé à un bon niveau je me suis précipité vers l'autre côté de la voie, en attrapant la bouteille presque du bout des doigts, dans un geste parfait. A peine j'avais posé le pied de l'autre côté que je sentais la grosse carcasse de fer m'attirer vers elle. Mais mon élan était quand même plus fort et ça faisait comme d'échapper à quelque chose d'inévitable, c'est une sensation que j'adore. J'étais vraiment doué à ça. T'as dû me trouver trop classe parce que tu m'as serré fort dans tes bras quand je suis arrivé près de toi, tu rigolais en me disant quelque chose, mais j'ai rien compris parce que le train faisait trop de bruit à côté. J'ai adoré ce moment, t'avais rien fait mais t'avais l'air tellement chamboulé et surexcité à la fois, on aurait dit que tu venais de sortir d'un manège, de ceux qui vont super vite et dans tous les sens. J'aurais voulu te voir comme ça tout le temps. Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais essayer, tu m'as dit que non, que t'avais trop bu et que t'allais crever comme un con. On a rigolé quand t'as dit ça. On était vraiment débiles. Mais on était bourré, je sais pas si ça excuse.

Le lendemain, ou quelques jours plus tard, je t'ai reproposé. Je sais pas pourquoi je voulais absolument que tu le fasses, t'avais eu l'air tellement perché quand tu m'avais vu faire. Te voir comme ça je crois ça m'avait un peu excité, et je voulais vraiment que tu vois ce que c'était de le faire soi-même. J'ai insisté, peut-être trop, tu voulais pas, même si je t'avais montré et que t'avais trouvé ça génial. Le ton est un peu monté, c'est trop con de s'engueuler pour ça. Tu disais que c'était dangereux. J'ai fini par te dire que c'était surement moins dangereux que la MDMA que tu planquais chez toi. Je le pensais pas. Je crois que j'avais un peu haussé la voix. T'as dû mal le prendre parce que j'ai vu des larmes te monter aux yeux, puis tu t'es retourné et t'es parti en me disant que je pouvais pas comprendre et que tu voulais plus me voir. C'était horrible, j'étais en colère contre toi et en même temps contre moi, je savais plus quoi penser. En général je m'en fichais de m'engueuler avec les gens, mais cette fois-là ça m'a fait mal dans la poitrine.

On est resté chacun dans notre coin, longtemps, presque tout l'après-midi. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'était super bizarre quand t'étais pas là, c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose au monde.

Je savais où t'étais parti, t'allais toujours au même endroit quand tu voulais te retrouver seul. Je me suis approché du bâtiment et j'ai demandé si je pouvais monter. T'as pas répondu. J'ai grimpé sur le toit et t'as toujours rien dit. T'étais assis en train de fumer, je me suis assis à côté de toi sans rien dire. Tu m'as balancé sur les genoux de quoi me rouler quelque chose. Ça m'a rappelé le tout début, ça faisait déjà presque un an. Je me suis senti nostalgique alors que rien n'avait changé, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Puis je me suis fait la réflexion que tes yeux étaient rouges parce que t'avais pleuré. Et j'ai compris que quelque chose avait changé. On a fumé un peu puis tu m'as tapé l'épaule en disant que tu voulais bien le faire le truc du train. Je t'ai dit que t'étais pas obligé si tu voulais pas, et tu m'as répondu :

\- On meurt tous, autant le faire en s'amusant.

J'ai trouvé que t'avais raison. On est redescendu vers les rails, j'ai posé une bouteille dessus et quand je me suis retourné vers toi tu m'as demandé de fermer les yeux. Je l'ai fait, j'ai attendu un peu et tu m'as dit d'ouvrir la bouche. Quand je l'ai fait t'as fourré un petit truc dur dedans et tu m'as dit d'avaler. Je l'ai fait. En rouvrant les yeux je t'ai vu en train de sortir un comprimé rose de ton sachet. Tu m'as regardé, comme si tu attendais un avis. Je t'ai dit :

\- Ça a pas de goût.

Tu m'as souri en répondant :

\- Pas encore…

Puis t'as avalé ton comprimé, t'avais l'air heureux alors je l'étais aussi. Le passage à niveau a sonné pas longtemps après. J'ai fini la bière qu'il restait dans la bouteille qu'on s'était ouverte et je suis allé de l'autre côté de la voie. Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais toujours, tu m'as répondu que oui comme si c'était évident. On aurait jamais cru que tu voulais pas au début. Le train est arrivé, la nuit était déjà plus ou moins tombée, et sa lumière brillait en se rapprochant à toute allure, toujours plus vite. T'as démarré et en deux pas tu t'es jeté dans mes bras. Une seconde après le train passait devant nous en dégageant un courant d'air super froid et super désagréable. Tu t'es mis à rire, mais comme je t'avais jamais vu rire. T'avais trop aimé, t'étais fier de toi. Et moi je te félicitais, parce que t'avais vraiment l'air heureux. En fait t'avais fait de la merde, t'étais parti bien trop tôt, et t'avais complètement zappé de prendre la bouteille au passage. J'étais bien plus doué que toi. Mais tu riais en disant que t'avais eu peur, que ton cœur avait jamais battu aussi vite. J'avais jamais rien entendu de plus beau que toi riant comme ça. Ton rire il me faisait un peu le même effet que la musique des manèges quand j'étais gamin. Ça m'hypnotisait.

On a encore passé la nuit dehors, je me souviens qu'on avait fait des trucs totalement cons, l'un de nous se mettait sur les rails et devait échapper à l'autre qui arrivait vers lui en courant, il faisait le train. Puis on avait marché pas mal, on rigolait beaucoup et on était souvent fourré dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'avais comme une sensation de liberté totale, j'aimais ta chaleur et ton odeur dans le froid de la nuit. C'était la meilleure soirée de ma vie. J'ai eu envie de vivre toute ma vie comme ça, sans penser au lendemain, en sentant ta main dans la mienne et en entendant ta voix, portée par les petits nuages de buée qui sortaient de ta bouche. On en a eu plein d'autre des soirées comme ça, où on était complétement défoncés, et totalement libres. Mais aucune de ces fois-là n'a été aussi belle que la première.

Parfois tu partais vraiment en vrille, tu dansais en tournant sur toi-même, ça me faisait tourner la tête quand tu faisais ça. Tes cheveux se soulevaient au rythme de tes mouvements, je trouvais ça joli. Puis tu finissais généralement par te péter la gueule parce que tu tenais plus debout. Parfois t'en riais, et parfois tu te mettais à pleurer pour rien, et ça me rendait triste.

Le gars qui nous refilait la daube s'est mis à vendre plein de trucs, on finissait par même plus demander ce que c'était, on se contentait de payer. On fumait et on ingérait tout ce qu'on trouvait. On finissait par ne même plus savoir quand était la nuit et le jour, on vivait au rythme de nos montées et de nos descentes. On s'endormait ensemble, et parfois en me réveillant quand j'avais pas trop mal au crâne, j'aimais te regarder dormir et je passais une main dans tes cheveux. Ils étaient doux, bien plus doux que les cheveux de toutes les filles que j'avais rencontré, même plus doux encore que mon hamster de quand j'étais petit.

T'aimais toujours écrire, tu me lisais régulièrement ce que tu faisais, je trouvais ça encore plus beau quand t'étais défoncé. Ça parlait de plein de trucs en même temps, ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais ça sonnait bien. Un jour tu m'avais demandé d'essayer d'écrire quelque chose, tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire comme art c'était dessiner des gros cailloux multicolores sur une feuille à carreaux, une de celle qu'on était censé utiliser en cours. Je voulais pas dessiner des cailloux, je voulais faire des oiseaux, mais j'y arrivais pas.

Tu t'es penché sur la feuille, t'es presque tombé dessus, on avait oublié depuis longtemps ce que ça faisait de maîtriser totalement notre équilibre et nos mouvements. Tu m'as dit que mon dessin ressemblait plus à des patates qu'à des cailloux. Et que de toute façon c'était pas grave parce que ça venait de mon cœur et que du coup c'était forcément beau. J'ai pas très bien compris en quoi c'était différent les cailloux et les patates, c'était juste des gros ronds. Mais ça m'a rendu heureux que tu trouves que j'avais des patates dans le cœur. Parce que c'était mieux que les cailloux. Après ça j'ai pensé que tu rendais tout plus beau, et je t'ai aimé pour ça.

On allait plus du tout en cours, je me souviens même plus quelle filière j'avais choisi. Toi je suis sûr que t'avais dû vouloir partir dans un truc littéraire, parce que tu voulais pouvoir écrire. Mais comme t'as pas foutu les pieds en classe de l'année ça servait un peu à rien. Mais tu me le rappelais régulièrement que tu aimais écrire et qu'un jour tu serais un grand auteur. T'avais raison.

Y a une nuit où on s'était couché dans l'herbe près des rails parce qu'on devait plus avoir la force de tenir debout. On avait regardé les étoiles. Tu connaissais plein de constellations et je t'ai encore trouvé intelligent. Puis je sais pas pourquoi, tu m'as dit que si t'avais été une fille t'aurais bien aimé que ton mec donne ton nom à une étoile. Tu disais que c'était romantique. T'aimais bien les trucs un peu niais qui puaient l'eau de rose. Moi je disais que c'était complètement con.

Mais j'ai choisi une étoile pour toi, celle qui me plaisait le plus, et j'ai dit que celle-là elle s'appelait Francis. T'as rigolé parce qu'elle avait déjà un nom et que c'était l'Etoile du Berger. Je me suis senti con, et je t'en ai un peu voulu d'avoir fait foirer ma tentative de te faire plaisir. Du coup j'en ai choisi une autre, au pif, et t'as bien voulu que je l'appelle Francis.

Y a eu un grand silence, on entendait le bruit du vent dans les arbres un peu plus loin. C'était apaisant. Puis tu t'es redressé, tu t'es penché au-dessus de moi et tu m'as embrassé. J'ai trouvé ça étrange, mais super agréable. Je crois que t'avais une copine à ce moment-là mais je m'en fichais, et je crois que toi aussi tu t'en fichais parce que tu m'as embrassé une deuxième fois. La troisième fois c'était moi. Je me suis dit qu'on avait encore abusé, qu'on devrait freiner un peu les doses. Puis je me suis dit qu'on en serait peut-être jamais arrivé là sans être dans cet état, du coup j'étais content de l'être.

On continuait à jouer sur les rails avec les trains, quand on avait rien d'autre à faire et qu'on en était capables. T'étais devenu plutôt bon, mais je restais meilleur que toi. On rentrait souvent bourré parce qu'on buvait toute la journée, ça s'était quand on était au mieux. C'est devenu de plus en plus rare, on a vite oublié ce que ça faisait que d'être clean. Je crois que nos mères elles nous engueulaient, mais au fond elles nous avaient abandonnés depuis longtemps. J'avais pas de père parce qu'il s'était barré, toi t'en avais pas parce qu'il s'était suicidé. C'est peut-être parce qu'on avait pas de père qu'on est devenu PD, y a des gens qui disaient ça. En tout cas, j'ai toujours trouvé ça con les gens qui se suicidaient.

On a continué à vivre, sans penser à ce qui nous arriverait le lendemain, on oubliait même régulièrement qu'il y en aurait un. Un soir en se promenant vers la sortie de la ville pour aller vers les champs on est passé près d'une maison. Y avait une petite fenêtre qu'était ouverte vers le sous-sol et je t'ai proposé d'aller chourer des trucs. Au début tu voulais pas, puis je t'ai dit que c'était la seule fois où on le ferait. Tu m'as cru, t'étais un peu con. Et moi aussi.

On s'est un peu écorché en rentrant, mais on avait réussi alors on était content. On a trouvé une cave, pour nous c'était le jackpot. Dans un garage à côté j'avais trouvé des bouteilles de bière, c'est ce que je savais le mieux descendre alors je suis tombé dedans. Toi tu regardais les bouteilles de vins, tu sélectionnais les meilleures avant de les ouvrir et je t'ai trouvé un peu chelou. Moi je faisais même pas la différence entre le vin rouge et le vin blanc, je me contentais de boire.

Je crois qu'on s'est à nouveau embrassé ce soir-là, plus longtemps que les fois d'avant. J'ai même dû promener un peu mes mains sur ton corps, et t'as du faire pareil. Mais je me souviens plus trop parce que j'avais surement avalé ou fumé trop de choses dans la soirée. Je me souviens qu'à un moment on avait pissé contre le mur et ça m'avait fait rire. Puis on a continué à s'éclater, en y repensant je sais pas comment les proprios ont fait pour pas nous entendre. Ça se trouve ils étaient pas là.

Après on s'est mis à s'embrasser plus souvent. J'aimais bien t'embrasser. Parce que c'était pas pareil qu'avec les autres. Ça me mettait plein de bonheur dans le ventre. Tellement que des fois j'avais presque envie de vomir. C'était super agréable, mais douloureux en même temps, je crois que j'étais devenu accro à une nouvelle drogue. L'amour c'est pas du tout comme des papillons dans le ventre, ça faisait plutôt comme un troupeau de tyrannosaures, ça te retourne et tu sais même plus qui tu es.

La première fois qu'on a fait l'amour c'était chez toi. J'étais sorti pour nous trouver de quoi bouffer. Au retour j'ai coupé par les jardins des voisins et j'ai vu des roses rouges dedans. Je me suis souvenu que dans ton poème la fleur c'était une rose. J'en ai conclu que tu les aimais bien. J'en ai cueilli qu'une ou deux, parce que je me faisais mal avec les épines et c'était chiant à couper. Quand je suis rentré je te les ai données, j'avais peur que ça te plaise pas. Tu m'as souri et t'as plongé ton nez dedans. Je t'ai trouvé beau, j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser. Puis tu m'as demandé si je connaissais le langage des fleurs et je t'ai répondu que j'étais nul en langues étrangères. Je crois que ça t'avait fait un peu rire. Le soir même on s'était jeté l'un sur l'autre. On était pas très doué parce qu'on était encore défoncé, puis on l'avait jamais fait avec un mec. Mais j'étais heureux quand même. Et j'espère que toi aussi.

Après je suis devenu accro, j'avais envie de toi tout le temps. J'ai vite remarqué que tes yeux devenaient un peu plus foncés quand t'étais excité. J'ai trouvé ça marrant. Et beau aussi. Ma mère avait des petits dauphins en verre bleu qui décoraient le salon, quand on les mettait dans la lumière, elle passait dedans et on aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui vivait dans les reflets que ça faisait. Je les adorais ces dauphins. Et tes yeux quand tu me dévorais du regard ils étaient encore plus beaux qu'eux. J'adorais ça.

Quand on pouvait on entrait dans des baraques, quand on était sûr qu'il y avait personne dedans. Beaucoup des maisons du coin avaient le même genre de vieilles fenêtres, en forçant au bon endroit on arrivait à les ouvrir parfois. On piquait des trucs qu'on revendait, on gardait l'alcool. T'étais content quand y avait tes vins préférés.

Un jour tu venais de t'enfiler un rail de coke. La coke c'était pour les grandes occasions, parce que ça coutait la peau du cul. Tu m'avais dit que tu t'arrangeais avec le gars pour qu'il te fasse des prix. T'as jamais voulu me dire comment.

Je sais plus ce qu'on fêtait ce jour-là, peut-être juste le fait qu'on avait réussi à trouver assez de fric pour refaire le plein. Je sais pas si t'en avais trop pris ou si ton corps a pas aimé le mélange de tous les trucs qu'on s'était envoyé dans la soirée. Mais tu t'es mis à trembler comme un portable en mode vibreur. Au début ça m'a fait rire. Puis tes yeux ont pris une expression bizarre. T'avais les yeux d'un mec mort, ça m'a fait beaucoup moins rire. T'as vomi aussi. Mais pas comme on vomissait d'habitude, parce là que t'avais la tête posée sur le côté sur la table et tu trempais dans ton vomi en convulsant bizarrement. Ça a pas duré longtemps je crois, mais assez pour que je flippe comme un cinglé.

C'est là que j'ai capté que j'étais tombé amoureux. Et j'étais pas juste tombé, je m'étais étalé la gueule par terre. J'ai cru que quand t'allais arrêter de trembler t'allais plus jamais bouger. Que je pourrais plus voir tes boucles blondes étalées sur l'oreiller quand tu dormais. Que je pourrais plus t'entendre me dire des trucs que je comprenais même pas. Que je pourrais plus sentir ton odeur de transpiration et de parfum bon marché. Que je pourrais plus voir tes yeux devenir un peu plus foncés quand je m'apprêtais à te prendre. Que je verrais plus le sourire que tu faisais quand tu jouissais en moi. Que je pourrais plus aller marcher le long de la voie de chemin de fer avec toi. Que je te verrais plus du tout.

Je me suis mis à pleurer, j'essayais de te faire recracher tout ce que tu pouvais et j'essayais de te faire boire. Mais ça tournait partout autour de moi, j'avais atrocement chaud alors que j'étais trempé de sueur. Et y a quelqu'un qui gueulait dans la rue je crois, ça me faisait mal au crâne. Les lumières elles dansaient dans la chambre, j'avais super mal à la mâchoire et j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur toi. J'avais juste comme une peur atroce qui prenait possession de moi. Je crois que j'ai fait un bad trip ce soir-là.

Le lendemain quand on s'est réveillé j'ai encore eu envie de pleurer, je voulais plus jamais revivre ça. On a décidé qu'on devait vraiment se calmer parce que ça allait finir par nous tuer. On l'a fait. Puis environ quatre jours après on raugmentait les doses.

Parfois on se mettait à la fenêtre et on gueulait des trucs débiles. Un soir t'as gueulé que tu m'aimais, plusieurs fois, et j'ai eu envie de te faire l'amour. Toute la soirée, toute la nuit, toute la vie. Alors on l'a fait, pour la dix-millième fois et c'était toujours aussi doux, aussi chaud. Ta peau elle était plus belle et plus douce que les coquillages que je ramassais quand j'étais petit.

Une nuit on était rentré dans une maison, comme on le faisait souvent. C'en était une vers la campagne, on craignait rien. On était comme des merdes, posé dans le salon. J'étais en train de chanter un truc et t'avais décidé de faire un gâteau, mais comme t'étais perché tu foutais juste de la farine partout. Puis soudain à travers la petite fenêtre on a vu danser des lumières rouges et bleues. Je t'ai demandé si tu les voyais aussi où si j'avais juste une hallucination. Tu m'as dit qu'elles étaient belles. Je t'ai dit qu'on devait dégager vite fait. Toi tu voulais rester pour regarder les lumières tourner. Alors je t'ai tiré par le bras, je t'ai trainé jusque dehors. On a cavalé à travers le jardin et on a traversé la petite rue. On a sauté par-dessus le fossé puis on a couru dans le champ en face de nous. Je crois que c'était du blé, ça nous fouettait quand on courait dedans. On faisait pas trois mètres sans manquer de se casser la gueule mais c'était super marrant. J'étais essoufflé et toi aussi, t'avais du mal à suivre ma cadence alors je ralentissais un peu. Tu riais et t'étais beau. Ton rire il me rendait dingue.

J'avais vu des pâquerettes près de la route avant de rentrer dans le champ. Je t'aimais à la folie.

J'ai eu envie qu'on s'arrête soudainement et qu'on fasse l'amour, là, au milieu du champ. T'aurais peut-être trouvé ça romantique. J'ai jamais compris ce qui était romantique ou pas, toi t'étais un pro pour ça. Mais on n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter, parce qu'on avait peut-être les flics au cul. J'étais même plus sûr, mais je sentais qu'on nous suivait. Alors on a continué à courir, sans s'arrêter, droit devant nous. L'air me brulait les poumons et je me sentais vivant. On a sauté la barrière de sécurité près de la voie de chemin de fer. Y avait un train qui arrivait mais on s'en fichait. On avait joué à ce putain de jeu des millions de fois, il nous a fallu juste un coup d'œil pour savoir qu'on avait largement le temps de passer.

J'étais persuadé qu'on avait franchi les rails en même temps. Mais y a eu un bruit bizarre, comme un mélange de gros craquement et de bruit de fauchage. Le train a grincé et s'est arrêté. Et quand je me suis retourné t'étais plus là. Y avait juste une grosse machine arrêtée avec des gens qui gueulaient dedans. Je t'ai appelé, t'as pas répondu.

J'ai crié ton nom, c'était pas drôle comme blague. Quand j'ai commencé à comprendre que t'étais en bouillie sous le train je me suis mis à pleurer. J'ai continué à te chercher, puis j'ai trouvé un bras. Mais juste ton bras, avec rien au bout. J'ai un sanglot qui m'est monté dans la gorge, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'étouffer. J'ai eu peur et je me suis barré en courant, j'avais pas fait dix mètres que j'ai dégueulé. J'aurais jamais pensé vomir parce que j'avais vu une partie de toi. Je suis rentré chez moi en courant. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, j'avais des images horribles plein la tête, et j'entendais sans cesse le bruit sourd que ça avait fait.

Le lendemain ils parlaient de toi dans le journal. Ils avaient fait tout un article. Ils disaient que t'avais pris telles et telles substances, que t'allais pas en cours et que t'étais un délinquant. Mais ils ont pas dit que t'aimais la poésie et que tu savais reconnaitre les grands crus. Ils ont pas dit non plus que le bleu de tes yeux devenait un peu plus foncé quand on faisait l'amour, ou qu'il y avait une étoile qui avait ton nom dans le ciel. Ni que tu m'aimais et que tu me le disais souvent. Ils ont pas dit que t'avais le pouvoir de tout rendre plus beau.

 _Le jeune homme s'arrêta d'écrire. Au loin on entendait le bruit insupportable du passage à niveau qui se refermait. Il feuilleta le petit cahier, il y avait un poème avec une rose qui voulait grandir jusqu'à atteindre sa comète. Gilbert n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce poème, il ne savait pas si elle y arrivait à la fin. Il se leva, debout sur le muret de sécurité du pont. Le train approchait avec son bruit lourd et régulier, et sa lumière qui aveugle. Le garçon leva les yeux vers le ciel et chercha l'étoile qui s'appelait Francis. Mais il ne savait plus laquelle c'était. Il se sentait bien. Il fit un pas en avant._

 _Il y eut un bruit bizarre, comme un mélange de gros craquement et de bruit de fauchage. Le train grinça et s'arrêta. Puis il n'y eut plus rien, juste la machine arrêtée avec des gens qui gueulaient dedans. Il avait toujours trouvé ça con, les gens qui se suicident._


End file.
